


You're My Everything

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been planning this ever since Leo became top goalscorer for Barcelona - and to be honest, a little before that. Because he’d known. Everyone had known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Everything

As soon as David gets off the plane at the airport, he has to try not to reach into his pocket and grab his phone. He’s been planning this ever since Leo became top goalscorer for Barcelona - and to be honest, a little before that. Because he’d known. Everyone had known.  
  
And then there was the Clasico, and Leo had scored three and he was brilliant and the way he kissed the crest almost made David jealous, a little, jealous but proud that Leo could love so much. That Leo could love the club that much. And that he always would.  
  
But Leo doesn’t know about David coming. No, it’s a complete surprise - and David intends to keep it that way. So he pushes his phone a little deeper into his pocket and steps outside into the cool air to hail a cab.  
  
+  
  
 _Me, 2:48pm  
are u alone right now?  
  
Leo, 2:49pm  
yep. alone & napping. come cuddle w/ me? hahaha.  
  
Me, 2:50pm  
i can if u want me to  
  
Leo, 2:50pm  
what do u mean?  
  
Me, 2:50pm  
well open ur door and maybe you’ll find out!!  
  
Leo, 2:51pm  
???? omg no  
  
Leo, 2:51pm  
youre not  
  
Leo, 2:51pm  
are you????  
  
Me, 2:52pm  
just open ur door leo_  
  
The door flies open a minute later and reveals Leo; tousled hair, pillow marks lining his cheek, and absolutely beaming at David, with a grin that’s just as stupid as the one that David no doubt has plastered on his face.  
  
Leo’s eyes wander to the three giant silver balloons David’s holding. Each are shaped as a number, and Leo blushes and laughs when he figures it out: 371.  
  
“Congratulations,” David says, and Leo takes the balloons from him and drags him inside. He carefully ties the balloons to a table he has in his hallway, and then he turns to face David.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re here,” Leo says, and he pulls David close and holds his face in his hands. David puts his arms around Leo’s waist and kisses his forehead.  
  
 _I can’t believe I’m not here,_  David thinks.  _Not like I used to be._  But he doesn’t say it, because - because. Because they’d talked about it. So instead he says, “I had to come, I’m so proud of you,” and Leo leans up and brushes their noses together and David kisses him. He kisses Leo soft and deep and with a thousand unspoken words passing between their lips and Leo understands, David knows he does.  
  
“I missed you,” Leo whispers, and David keeps kissing him. Because he’s missed Leo, too.  
  
“I was about to make food, but let’s order takeout,” Leo says when they break apart again. He shakes his head and laughs. “You and your Chinese.”  
  
“Maybe I want Argentine today,” David says, kissing Leo on the cheek. Leo laughs and pulls away, but he takes David’s hand.  
  
“Come on, then.”  
  
“Since when do you know how to cook?” David asks curiously. “Because last time I saw you in a kitchen, you almost burned my house down.”  
  
“I didn’t!” Leo protests, furrowing his brow, and David holds back a laugh but just barely. “I actually cooked pretty damn well last time-”  
  
“Leo, you set a hamburger on fire. In the microwave.”  
  
“Oh.” Leo stops and thinks, then he blushes. “Oh,  _that_  time.” David laughs and there’s laughter in Leo’s voice, too, when he says, “but that was once! I’m better now.”  
  
“Did you take classes?”  
  
“Geri and Cesc taught me,” Leo says, and David almost reaches for his phone and calls the police.  
  
“I’m not eating anything that Geri and Cesc told you to make.”  
  
“But it’s good, I promise,” Leo laughs. “I promise, David.”  
  
“If I get food poisoning-”  
  
“You  _won’t_ , you drama queen,” Leo says, rolling his eyes. He turns to get a pan for the stove. “Also, it’s gonna be Catalan, not Argentine.”  
  
“Will I get my Argentine later?” David asks, and he comes up behind Leo, wraps his arms around his waist, kisses the side of his neck.  
  
“You’re so lame,” Leo tells him, “does that come with old age? Also, go get me some tomatoes from the fridge.”

“Hey,” David warns. He pulls back and goes to get the tomatoes. “I think I’ve still got some pretty good game-”  
  
“You have the game of either a fourteen year old boy or a sixty year old man. Maybe both, I can’t tell.”  
  
“Well then you’re either into really young guys or really old guys, Leo, because last time we fucked I clearly remember-”  
  
“Okay, okay, you win, Jesus,” Leo says loudly from over at the stove, and David laughs harder than he has in ages.  
  
They make  _pa amb tomàquet_  and then paella, and David has to admit that it does taste pretty good.  
  
“Geri and Cesc taught you how to make all this?”  
  
“Yes,” Leo insists, biting into a piece of the bread, flavoured with tomato, garlic and olive oil. “Well,” he hesitates, “Geri and Cesc and their moms. And Carlota was there but she just watched and made fun of us.”  
  
David laughs for a while at the thought of Gerard being scolded by his mother for doing something stupid, and then he says, “that explains a lot. This tastes really good, Leo.”  
  
“You’re only saying that because you helped make it,” Leo teases, and David shakes his head, smiling.   
  
They put their dishes in the sink when they’re finished, and they leave them there because they’re both too lazy to get it done. Leo yawns and pulls David into a hug in the middle of the kitchen. David rests his chin on Leo’s shoulder and rocks from side to side, gently.  
  
“You sleepy?” He asks, and Leo shakes his head.  
  
“I just...” Leo trails off, his voice muffled by David's shoulder. David sighs and hugs him tighter.  
  
+  
  
"Did you miss me?" Leo asks, and David diverts his attention from where he's kissing at Leo's neck.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
“Did you miss me?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Tell the truth,” David says in a teasing voice, pressing his lips to Leo’s. “You missed me, I know you did.”  
  
“I actually really didn’t,” Leo laughs, and his smile gives him away.  
  
“Not at all?”  
  
“Not even a little.”  
  
“You didn’t miss this?” David asks quietly, and he pushes his hand up under the hem of Leo’s shirt. Leo gasps a little, smiles up at David.  
  
“Miss what?” He asks innocently. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” He pulls his shirt off and lays down on the bed next to David.  
  
“I’m talking about this.” He moves to straddle Leo, puts a leg on either side of his thighs, and he leans over to kiss his collarbones softly. He can feel Leo’s heartbeat against his lips when he kisses the hollow of his neck.  
  
“You missed that,” David mutters after he bites gently at Leo’s nipple, and Leo hisses and rubs at his skin, red from where David sucked on it. “Didn’t you?”  
  
“Maybe a tiny bit,” Leo admits, and David continues kissing down his body, trying to show him how much he means to David with every soft press of lips against skin. Leo arches up, his hands in David’s hair, silent but David can hear his breath quickening.  
  
“Three hundred and seventy-four…” he says jokingly against Leo’s abdomen, and Leo rolls his eyes, but he messes David’s hair up affectionately.  
  
“Stop,” he mumbles, “you’re so embarrassing.”  
  
“There’s no one here.”  
  
“You’re embarrassing yourself.”  
  
“I’m just really proud of you,” David says. “You’ve done so much.”  
  
“So have you,” Leo says softly, and he traces his fingers down David’s cheek, to his jaw, and pushes his chin up to meet his eyes. “You’ve done even more than I have.”  
  
“Not winning the World Cup doesn’t make everything else you’ve done invalid,” David points out. He kisses Leo’s fingers.  
  
“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying I have a lot to be proud of you for, too.”  
  
“Well it’s a good thing we’re both so great, then.”  
  
“You’re so full of it, Villa.”  
  
“And you’re too modest, Messi.”

“There’s no such thing as being too modest.”  
  
“You’re living proof that there is.” He kisses Leo’s stomach, a bit further down, and he says, “but you know what I think?”  
  
“What.”  
  
“I think you’re not all that modest after all,” David concludes, and he looks up at Leo, who’s smirking down at him. He knows what game David’s playing. He always does.  
  
“No?”  
  
“No.” He hooks a finger on either side of Leo’s pants and pulls them off, and when Leo’s left in just his boxers he says, “I don’t think you’re any different from the rest of us.”  
  
“But what if I  _am_  different?” Leo asks, and he takes David’s hands and pulls him in for a kiss. “What if I’m different from everyone else?”  
  
And David wants to say  _you are, in every single way I could ever think of, you’re so different that it makes my head spin and my heart hurt and it makes me want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything._  But he doesn’t say it, because Leo knows.  
  
“So what if you are?”  
  
“I think you know I am,” Leo challenges. “I  _am_  different,” and he has a certain edge to his voice, competitive, and he’s so hot when he gets like this, almost naked under David. They get David’s clothes off together and soon David is on top of him, just brushing against each other in their boxers.  
  
“How different are you?”  
  
“You already know,” Leo whispers back.  
  
“I want to hear it from you.”  
  
“You tell me I’m the best.” David rocks his hips against Leo’s now, fights to keep a moan in. “You tell me I’m the best you’ve ever fucking seen. You tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had. And do you want to know something?” Leo pushes at David’s shoulders, and David props himself up to look him in the eye.  
  
He has half a smirk on his face when he says, “I know I am.”  
  
“Fuck, Leo,” David breathes, and he’s harder than he’s even been in his life, seeing Leo confident like this, because he’s usually so quiet and he’s never cocky and now - now -  
  
Now Leo’s pulling at David’s boxers, pulling at his own, pulling the drawer of his bedside table open to get the bottle that David’s seen so many times. He starts to uncap it but David stops him.  
  
“Lay down first,” he says softly. Leo kisses him and does as he’s told. David kisses up his thighs, and he blows him slowly, until he has to hold down Leo’s hips to go at his own pace. Leo writhes underneath him, runs his hands through David’s hair, tries to make it faster, but David likes it this way, with Leo losing control with every precise movement of David’s tongue.  
  
“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” David asks, Leo’s cock in his hand as he kisses his hipbone. Leo moans low in his throat, runs his hands through his own hair, and David moves his hand ridiculously slowly, just to make Leo talk.   
  
“Yes,” he hisses, “David - yes -”  
  
“Shh, okay, Leo, shh.”  
  
And when he pushes into Leo again, for the first time in ages but it feels like the first time ever, when Leo rests his forehead on his arms and arches his back and whispers all those dirty encouragements to David, when David leans over and kisses the back of his neck and shoulders and runs his hands down Leo’s muscular arms, down his sides…  
  
When David asks if Leo is okay, and Leo says he is, that’s when David moves faster, harder, gives Leo exactly what he wants.

David moans loudly as he thrusts into him, and Leo asks him, “you like that?”  
  
“You’re so good,” David mutters, leaning over to speak into his ear. He takes Leo’s cock into his hand, and Leo’s so hard and he’s hot and throbbing and slick with precome. “You’re so fucking good, Leo.”  
  
“I told you I was. I told you I was different.” He circles his hips around David, smirking when David cries out, and David wonders who’s in control. He realises he doesn’t really care.  
  
“You are,” David agrees, “you’re so different.” He slows down, not going fast but still hard, and Leo moans with every thrust in. “You’re the fucking best,” and he doesn’t know if he’s talking about football or fucking him or something else.  
  
“Better than you?” Leo laughs breathlessly, and so does David. He strokes him slowly, in time with his hips.  
  
“Better than everyone.”  
  
“You like it when you fuck me?”  
  
“God, I fucking love it,” David whispers, starting to go faster because he can feel that he’s about to. “You feel so good.”  
  
“So do you,” Leo breathes. “You feel amazing. Fuck, you’re amazing, David.”  
  
And there’s something about the way Leo says his name, like a secret, drawing it out and almost savouring it on his tongue. There’s something about the way Leo urges him on, asks for it harder, asks for exactly what David wants as if he knows - and he probably does. There’s something about the way that, when David pulls out and tells him he’s about to come, Leo lays down in front of him, giving himself willingly to David, stroking himself slowly with his hand wrapped tightly around his cock. David comes hard, onto Leo’s stomach, and Leo moans and closes his eyes, touches David’s come with the tips of his fingers. David’s head spins as he watches Leo work his hand around himself faster, watches him twist on the sheets, watches his come spill down his hand, splatter his pale skin with white.  
  
“Fuck,” Leo breathes out, “my God, David, I missed you. I really did.”  
  
“You admit it?”  
  
“I’d admit it a thousand fucking times.”  
  
+  
  
They’re all cleaned up and laying in bed together, just like last time and all the times before that, wearing just their boxers (David’s in a pair of Leo’s). Leo has his head on David’s shoulder, his arm slung across David’s body in a way that David finds protective, somehow. David’s hand is in Leo’s hair, carefully twisting the strands around his fingers, and occasionally he’ll kiss Leo’s forehead, and they breathe together.  
  
“I think about you a lot,” Leo says out of nowhere.   
  
“I think about me a lot, too.”  
  
“Don’t be an idiot, Guaje, I’m serious,” Leo says, laughter in his voice.  
  
“So am I.”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
There’s a pause, and then David says, “I think about you all the time.” And he pulls Leo a little closer. “I have something for you.”  
  
“What?” Leo sounds confused. “Why?” Then he sits up, a hand in his hair. “Oh, shit, is it, like, an anniversary or something? Shit, Guaje, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know-”  
  
David bursts out laughing, and Leo looks down at him, adorably puzzled. “Calm down, Leo,” he says, a smile still in his voice. “It’s not an anniversary. When was the last time we even had an anniversary?”  
  
“I don’t know, actually. I don’t think we ever have. We just sort of…” Leo makes a flowing motion with his hand. “Happened.”  
  
“I like it this way.” David sits up and kisses his smile. “I like ‘happening’ with you.”  
  
“So what do you have for me, then?”  
  
“Close your eyes first.” Leo looks at him skeptically.  
  
“Do I have to-”  
  
 _”Leo."_  
  
 _”Fine.”_

David goes over to his suitcase, which he’d brought into Leo’s room. He pulls out the little black box, and his stomach turns over, but he’s so sure he wants to do this. He’s been sure for years now.  
  
He climbs back into bed, the box behind his back. “Open,” he says, and Leo does.  
  
“Are you the surprise?” Leo asks, half-smiling at him. “Because I’ll take you.”  
  
“No sexual innuendoes. Just for once in your life.”  
  
“Oh, we’re serious now. What is it, Guaje?”  
  
“Okay, look,” he begins. “I really don’t know how to do this. It’s just...I’ve had this for a long time. I keep wondering how to give it to you, how you’ll react, if you’ll even fucking want it, and I really don’t -” he cuts himself off, sighs, and Leo keeps looking at him.  
  
“It’s okay,” Leo says, and he sits closer to David, so their knees are touching. “Just tell me.”  
  
“I wanted to make this special,” David says. He looks into Leo’s chocolate eyes. “I really want you to understand how much I love you. Because I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, Leo. You really are different. You’re my only one. And I…” He smiles, because Leo’s blushing again.   
  
“I understand. Don’t worry.” His voice is quiet, like a promise.  
  
“I know you do. Look, Leo, I’ve had this for almost four years now. I just think that now might be a good time to give it to you.” He leans in and kisses Leo, just lips on lips, quickly and softly. Then, with Leo’s eyes on him, he pulls the box out from behind him, and Leo recognises what it is already and his eyes go so wide and his mouth drops open. David grins at him and Leo laughs, breathless.  
  
“You’re joking.”  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
“No! Fuck, no, I didn’t mean it like - but David, I -”  
  
“Just wait, okay?” David says, “Just let me talk first. Then you can decide.” Leo nods, and David opens the box to reveal two gold rings, each with a thin silver band running through the middle. Leo can’t seem to stop looking at them, but David can’t read his face this time.  
  
“This doesn’t have to mean anything that you don’t want it to,” he says. “We don’t have to, you know. Get married. I just...want something, a physical something, to keep me tied to you. It’s not that it isn’t enough already, being with you and all, because this is more than enough. More than I could ever ask for. But, I’ve been thinking for the longest time, Leo, for years now, and...you really are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Even if we don’t get married. We don’t need to if you don’t want to. I just want to be with you. And that will be enough.” He pauses, laughs nervously, runs a hand through his own hair. “Fuck, I - this doesn’t count as a proposal, does it? I’m just trying to say that I love you. That’s all. I really, really love you.”  
  
Leo picks up a ring, runs his fingers around the edge of it. Then he takes the box from David’s hand, and he puts it on the soft sheets next to them. David’s so scared, terrified that he’s fucked up, that’s it, and he can’t lose Leo now, not after everything, not just because of this.  
  
But Leo smiles at him, smiles like the sun breaking through swirling, storming clouds, and everything is clear again when Leo wordlessly takes his hand and fits David’s ring onto his finger.  
  
David looks at his hand, at their ring there. He takes Leo’s, grinning like mad but he doesn’t care, they both are, and they’re laughing so hard as David slips Leo’s ring on.  
  
Leo frames David’s face with his hands, leans their foreheads together. “In sickness and in health…” he whispers.  
  
“Through club moves and injuries, World Cups and Champions League face-offs…” David continues, and Leo laughs again.  
  
“Till death do us part.”


End file.
